Sempson Family Adventure
is a comic series created by the legendary author and composer DB. It features a revitalized cast loosely based off the characters from the American cartoon The Simpsons. The series is currently ongoing and the author will usually upload new panels at random and at an inconsistent pace. Plot Homar Sampson confesses to his wife Margo that he identifies as a homosexual furry, unhappy with this news, margo becomes furious, and leaves Homar, saying she is going to live with Barney instead, taking Bort with her Homar is deeply saddened and is brought to tears, now being left by himself in the Sampson household. The story laspes to weeks later, where Homar is seen being denied delivery food, due to him being a furry, he opens up a box of Shity Jim's Mircowave Dinr™ There is an abrupt knock on the door, it turning out to be his son Bort, who confesses that he is unhappy and is beaten by his mother out of anger for her ex husband, Homar thinks that if they show Margo that furries aren't bad that she might get back with him again and stop treating Bort poorly, Bort likes this idea and Homar returns to eating his dinner, with Bort leaving the house. Chapter 2 Homar is seen watching televison, where a news report on furries is being broadcast, notifying that there is a ban being carried out on them, another knock at the door prompts Homar to go and see who it is, Homar beings hallucinating the figure of Ned Flounder, and his vision becomes blurry, he then wakes up screaming, revealing it to be just a nightmare, however, Homar notices a box of Rice Krispos™ cereal on his corner table, which he does not remember purchasing. Chapter 3 It is revealed that Ned Flounder had bought Rice Krispos™ for Homar, explaining that he is infact also a furry, and that a ban on furries has been put in place, not allowing them to shop in public stores, making the simple task of buying food very dangerous for furries, Ned Flounder narrowly escaped the grocery store with the cereal, having to hide his furry ears. Homar is extremely grateful, and the two characters bond and blush at eachother. Suddenly, another knock at the door startles Homar, causing him to rush towards the door, making his furry ears fall off. Homar opens the door and is greeted by Chief Wiggles, who is checking every house in the neighbourhood for furries, he comes into the house and questions Homar about the whereabouts of Bort and Margo, unaware of their breakup. In a panic, Homar makes the excuse that his wife and son are at a restaurant for dinner, however, this is a bad move, as Wiggles starts to become suspicious as to why Homar isn't at the dinner with them, He then reminds Homar that he won't tolerate funny business and that he has a gun on him, Homar worries about his furry ears, as he can no longer feel them on his head, and they are visibly on the floor of the hallway behind him. Homar stutters and sweats, trying to make excuses, trying to seem innocent, when Chief Wiggles suddenly spots something behind Homar and asks him if its what he thinks it is, Homar panics and screams, screaming that hes innocent, then Chief Wiggles picks up Homar's box of Rice Krispos™, noting how he greatly enjoys the cereal. Chief Wiggles then leaves the house to take a piss and eat a donut. Chapter 4 Homar sighs in relief, noting he should be more careful with his furry ears. He then searches the house for Ned Flounders, calling out his name and asking him to reveal himself, Ned pops his head out from under the couch, asking if the Chief of police is gone. Homar comforts Ned, telling him its ok and that its now safe to put their furry ears back on, then Ned comes out from under the couch and the two of them put their furry ears on together. Homar jumps in joy, screaming that he feels great and yells out a pleasant "YAHEEEEE" Ned Flounders turns to Homar, warning him that Chief Wiggles will be checking Ned's house next, him not being there at the moment. He cautions Homar that the police will be looking for him if he is absent from his house. Category:Projects